tripletriadfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Triad:Triple Triad 101
What is Triple Triad? Triple Triad wikia is based on the mini-game of the same name from Squaresoft’s Final Fantasy VIII. This game was inspired by one being run on GameWinners.com forums. The rules and the play of the game is almost exactly like the FFVIII version of the game but with a few minor changes to make it work in a multiplayer environment, and a few extra things to make it more interesting. How do I join? Instructions to join are in the Student Enrollment thread. How do I start a game? Explanations for challenging opponents can be found in the Quad. The Board A Triple Triad board is a 3x3 grid that may or may not have elements randomly placed upon it (elements explained below). It's pretty basic and is constructed using the template. as shown below. This is an empty board: The code to make this is below: }} If you want to practice setting up the board and placing cards, please do so in the Sandbox. Cards – an explanation A Triple Triad card is a card with four numbers on its top, left, right and bottom sides. When cards are shown in the Student Register thread the numbers on the card are in the same order. For example: This is how red and blue cards are displayed for this card, and instructions for how to display this card on a the center position of the board. Geezard - 1541 }}} | }} |} The "r" before the name of the card refers to red. This shows that the card belongs to that player, and that player is the one who made the challenge. Blue cards belong to the player who accepted the challenge. NOTE! - Card names are all lowercase, if you put an "r" before a card with the first letter of the name capitalized, it won't work. Placing cards Cards are placed on the board like so: Using the card: Geezard - 1541 and placing it in the Top right spot would have code that looks like this: }} and would look like so when displayed: Once you’ve placed a card on the board, strike it off your card list for that game: This makes it easier to keep track of the cards you have used and the ones you have left. Flipping cards In order to take an opponents card you must place your card next to theirs, with the higher number on your card. For example, from the example above, if the card: Blobra - 2531 is placed in the center right spot, it would flip the Geezard card because the "2" on the top side of the Blobra beats the "1" on the bottom side of the Geezard. Following the placing of the Blobra by blue, the board would look like this: When you successfully flip a card, you must change the numbers next to each player’s name. If it is the first flip of the game and by Blue, the numbers will need to be changed from Red (5), Blue (5) to Red (4), Blue (6). This play continues with players alternating turns until the board is full. Then the total amount of cards owned by each player is compared. The one with the most cards wins the game and receives a prize based on the Winnings rule chosen for the game. At the end there will be a card left in one of the player’s hands. This is included in the score for that player at the end of the match. Rules You can choose the rules you want to play with when proposing a match. Tournaments and other events will have set rules. Visibility Visibility refers to the amount of information a player has about the cards of their opponent. *'Open' - The opponent can see the cards you have chosen. *'Closed' - The opponent cannot see the cards you have chosen. In this situation you should . Put a link to your game in the e-mail please. Card pick Card Pick rules refer to how a player selects the cards to be played for the game. Regardless of the method chosen, any card that was available for play during the game could be in danger depending on what Winnings rules are in effect. *'Opponent' - Your opponent chooses your cards. *'Free' - You choose your cards. *'Random' - Your cards are chosen at random for you. *'Full' - You play with your entire deck Note: Due to the nature of the rules, Visibility:Closed and Card Pick:Full aren’t compatible. Winnings Winnings rules refer to what the winner of a game gets after they have succeeded in defeating their opponent. Besides these benefits, the winner of each game also gets a 50 Gil prize. *'One' - The winner gets to take one of the losers in-play cards. *'Direct' - Players take cards based on the color of cards at the end of the game. The blue player keeps all blue cards, the red player all the red cards. This method can lead to card exchange even during a tie. *'Difference' - The winner gets to take a number of the losers in-play cards equal to the difference between the scores of the two players at the end of the game (ie: if it ends 9-1, the winner gets 4 cards, if it ends 6-4, then 2) *'All' - The winner gets all of the losers in-play cards. Warning: You probably don't want to use "All" and the "Full" Card pick rule together in one game. *'Some' amount of Gil - You can gamble Gil on a game. You can only bet what you have *'None' - A friendly match, but the winner still gets the 50 Gil Prize. Same Basically, the Same Rule is applied when two values of a card match the values of two cards that it is adjacent to. Confused? Let's look at an example (card values are made up): bitebug.jpg Now, you have the bitebug card (1533), that you place in the top-left spot: Notice how the "3" and "3" on your card matches the "3" and "3" on the two adjacent cards. The Same rule is applied, and the card that you didn't own is now yours. Note: At least one of the cards you same with must be the opposite color, but both need not be. Plus The Plus Rule is similar to Same in that it relies on the values of your card and two adjacent cards. However, this time, if the sum of one pair of values equals the sum of the other pair, the plus rule is activated. For example: Now you have the deathclaw card (4247). Let's place it on the top left corner again. Notice how 4 + 5 = 9 and 2 + 7 = 9. Because their sums are equal, the plus rule is activated and both cards are now yours. For the record, the value of 'A' is equal to 10. Same/Plus Wall Same/Plus Wall gives each of the 12 outer 'walls' a value of A. As such, the walls can be used to create Same or Plus plays as though it were a card. Combo Combo is only used for Same and/or Plus. It is not used during normal play. Basically, if you take an opponent's card using Same or Plus, that card can also take other cards adjacent to it, given it's value is higher than the other. Example: It's your turn, you're red and things are looking pretty grim. But wait you have the Blitz (1764) card!, It just so this card will activate Plus! Let's place it: 1 + 7 = 8 and 6 + 2 = 8, so Plus does activate. Now, here comes the Combo. Since the Angelo card's 9 is greater then the Bahamut's 2, the Bahamut card is flipped. Also, since the Alexander's "A" is greater then the bite bug's 5, the bite bug is also flipped. Next, the Bahamut's 8 beats the Behemoth's 7, but the Bite bug's 1 doesn't beat the Blobra's 1. Next, the Behemoth's 5 beats the Doomtrain's 3, also the Behemoth's 6 beats the Belhelmel's 3 Now the Belhelmel's 5 beats the Blobra's 2 ...and whereas one turn ago it looked like you'd be destroyed, instead it is you that is doing the destroying. That's the beauty of combo, and is a very dangerous tactic that can be employed by experts of the game, though as you've seen it is definitely not that difficult to learn. Sudden Death Sudden death rules dictate that the game can never end in a tie, if the game ends "5-5" then the game is restarted with each player using the cards "held" by them at the end of the game. This continues indefinitely until someone wins. Past Matches All the completed matches, and a few from the last series, will be accessible for review in the Library archives. These games are locked, but you can view your past victories, or, if you’re new, see how the game is played from actual games. External links Triple Triad Flash Online A fan made online multiplayer version of Triple Triad, also available for Android : Triple Triad Flash Online for Android